Break in!
This article, 'Break in!', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ -------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ Ryuu, Shigaraki, and Shiro were walking to U.A. to get the plans for the next few days. Ryuu started fixing his beige cardigan along with the collar of his shirt in annoyance because Shigaraki kept going over the plan. "Yeah, yeah. We get it already." Ryuu sighed. They reached U.A. High and saw a bunch of the press. "Goddammit! I hate crowds so much." Ryuu groaned in annoyance. "Too bad. We need these plans. Sorry, Ryuu." Shigaraki chuckled softly. "Yeah, yeah. Just destroy the damn gate so I can do this." Ryuu said. "I'm sleepy. Can you guys hurry up already?" Shiro asked, yawning. Shigaraki walked up to the gates, successfully avoiding the press. He touched the gate with all five fingers and it slowly started to decay, letting the press inside of the school. After the gate was fully destroyed, Ryuu turned into his ghost form and walked through the crowd of people and into U.A. The red-haired male walked all the way to the main office, turned to his regular self and started looking through files. Meanwhile, with Shigaraki and Shiro, they were just talking. "I'm so tired... when can we be done?" Shiro asked Shigaraki. "As soon as Ryuu's done." Shigaraki replied. "I got them." a voice said. "Huh?" Shigaraki asked. There were papers waving around in the air. Ryuu suddenly appeared in front of the two waving the papers around. "I said, I got them." "Took you long enough... geez." Shiro remarked, annoyed. "Not my fault that rat principal has a bunch of files in his office." Ryuu groaned. "So tired..." Shiro sleepingly said, falling on top of Ryuu, him catching her in his arms. "So now I have to carry her?" Ryuu asked. Shigaraki shrugged and chuckled. "Yep." Ryuu rolled his eyes and proceeded to pick the girl up bridal style. "Red Hair... you're comfy..." Shiro's comment made Ryuu blush, as she was fast asleep, looking like a child that no one would want to wake up. "Thanks?" Ryuu replied, although his response sounded like a question. "But... I still... despise... you..." Shiro replied, eyes closed. "Uh huh. I despise you too, kiddo." Ryuu sighed. "Don't treat me like a goddamn child, Red Hair." Shiro replied. "Yeah, yeah." Ryuu said, cracking a small smile. "You're annoying. Shut up." Shiro remarked. Ryuu stayed quite. 'I'm not staying quiet because you want me to. I'm staying quiet because I want to.' Ryuu thought to himself. As he saw Shiro's sleeping face, his heart instantly melted. 'Damn it! Why does she have to look like that?!' He thought to himself. Then he noticed Shigaraki looking at Shiro, his eyes seeming... very strange, even for him. 'Why do his eyes look like that...?' Ryuu thought to himself. "Damn him..." Ryuu heard Shigaraki mumble under his breath. "The hell you going on about?" Ryuu said quietly, loud enough for Shigaraki to hear. Shigaraki looked at Ryuu, his eyes somewhat went back to normal. "Oh... nothing..." Shigaraki responded quietly. "You sure, Tenko? If anything's wrong you can always talk to me bout' it." Ryuu said quietly. Shigaraki grit his teeth and balled up his hand. "I said its goddamn nothing." Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he mumbled, annoyed with the taller male. "Red hair... Tenko..." Shiro muttered. 'What the-! She's awake!' Ryuu thought to himself. "Can we leave now?" Shiro asked innocently. "Yeah, sure whatever." Ryuu replied, walking forward to the hideout with the silver-haired girl in his arms. Shigaraki walked behind them, gritting his teeth. "Stupid..." He mumbled. "Keep rude shit to yourself, Ten." Ryuu said, looking at Shigaraki with eyes somewhat dull and somewhat lifely. "I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things." Shigaraki replied. "Just 'hearing things'. Mhm, okay." Ryuu said, walking a bit faster because he was tired and wanted to go back to the hideout. Ryuu suddenly noticed that Shiro was shaking rapidly in his hands, and mumbling something he could not understand. She seemed scared, really scared. Ryuu looked at the girl worriedly. "S-Shiro? You o-okay?" "R-Red hair...?" Shiro opened her eyes slightly but then covered her face with her hands. Her body was still trembling immensely like she was terrified. "Shiro, you okay? What happened?" Ryuu asked concerned. "I- nightmare. Father....beat..." Shiro was having trouble forming words. Ryuu looked at Shiro softly. "It's okay, Shiro..." Shiro hid her face in Ryuu's chest. "Please... let's go back..." "We're almost there." Ryuu said, walking a bit faster. 'Nightmares... it can't be...' Shigaraki thought to himself. "That damn man did this...." He mumbled, gritting his teeth and balling up his hands. The three made it to the hideout. Shigaraki took the keys out and opened the door. As soon as they got inside, Ryuu placed Shiro on a nearby couch. She was breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and her eyes looked scared, but yet were still dull. "Are you okay?" Ryuu said while looking at the girl in worry. "Red hair... I'm scared..." Shiro barely managed to get out. "What happened?" Ryuu asked. "A nightmare... my father was... continuously beating me... calling me disappointing... and that I'm better off dead... all while I was yelling at him to stop, terrified..." Shiro replied, holding both of her arms, shivering.